


Secret Admirer

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bluestreak's got himself an admirer.
Relationships: Grimlock/Bluestreak
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Offering.
> 
> On the First Night of Yule...

The first bundle of flowers was almost stepped on when Bluestreak left his quarters. A few days later, the second gift was in a brightly wrapped box- energon goodies in his favorite flavor. The third such offering came a week after that, and by then Bluestreak was ready to burst from curiosity. He'd asked everyone he could think of if the gifts had been from them.

"Well open it!" Sideswipe said, bouncing on his feet.

"You sure it wasn't you?" Bluestreak asked, but Sideswipe shook his head. More importantly, Sunstreaker gave him a serious look and shook his too. Definitely not the twins then. "Ahh! Primus, I wish I knew who it was!" He lifted the lid to the box and gasped. "Liar!" he shouted at Sunstreaker even as he lifted the painting from its packaging.

"Am not," Sunstreaker huffed. "I don't do landscapes."

Bluestreak blinked at him. "But it's so good!"

"I don't do landscapes," Sunstreaker repeated, growling a little this time.

"Not anymore anyways," Sideswipe said and grunted as his twin elbowed him. "Well, you don't!"

"It's not signed," Bluestreak said softly and mostly to himself as he turned the painting over and over in his hands, looking for who did it before simply being caught up in the art itself. It was of the _Ark_ , or so he'd thought at first, but then Bluestreak's gaze caught on a small figure standing off to the side of the main entrance. "Oh... It's me."

"What?" Sunstreaker asked, giving Sideswipe a last shove in the face. "Where?"

"There." Bluestreak pointed to the little doorwinged mech in the painting. "Ok," he said and climbed onto the table. "Ok!" Bluestreak said louder, drawing everyone's attention as he held the painting aloft. "I love this. I love the flowers. And I love the goodies. Now, who are you so I can thank you properly?"

Heads swiveled throughout the Rec Room, but Bluestreak was looking for who _didn't_ move and spotted him back in the corner at a table with his brother, chin tucked into his wide yellow chest. With a smirk, Bluestreak hopped down from the table and strode directly toward Grimlock.

"Well?" Bluestreak asked, smiling when the big mech looked up at him.

"Glad you like them?" Grimlock said, and Bluestreak's grin widened.

"Very much, thank you." Bluestreak shooed Swoop over and sat down. "Consider my attention grabbed," he said. "Now that you have it, what do you want to do with it?"

Grimlock's field flickered out in embarrassment and excitement. "Ask if you'd like to go on a date sometime."

"I would," Bluestreak said, only too aware of the room full of mechs gawping at them. He was only too aware of the sharp, steely glare from Swoop as well. The youngest Dinobot was promising with that single look to strip Bluestreak down for parts if he hurt his big brother. Good thing Bluestreak had no such plans. "I'm surprised and flattered, and I'd like to get to know the real you better."

"Friday?" Grimlock asked, straightening up a little, hope ringing in his voice. "After your shift ends?"

"About an hour after, if that works?" Bluestreak countered. "I'll be on patrol that day, and I'll definitely need a wash if the weather report's right."

"Ok. Yeah. Great!" Grimlock stood, so Bluestreak did as well, letting Swoop step past him with one more stern look for the sniper. "See you then."

"I can't wait," Bluestreak said, doorwings waggling in genuine excitement.

The very moment the door shut behind the Dinobots, the Rec Room burst into conversation. Bluestreak laughed at them all, called a few who dared express negativity jealous, and made his own way to the door, painting clutched carefully tight in his hands. _He_ had a date! And no one had ever put even a micron's worth of Grimlock's effort into asking him out. He had no idea where it'd go, but he was looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
